Alison Gates: A Child of Artemis
by Happykid44
Summary: I was taken, against my will, hostage and the worst part, they took me to camp. Camp Half-Blood. The place I had run away from. The one area where I wasn't a human or a half-blood in their eyes.  *discontinued*
1. Chapter 1

If you are a half-blood who runs into camp and sneaks out without getting caught you're probably the luckiest half-blood alive. I mean, I sneak into camp, grab a few things then leave right but my stupidest things I do is the fact I forgot about my footprints and fingerprints they check to see who the heck I am which, to tell you, sucks big time. Look at me. I live in a cave with a pack of wolves who raised me until I could be taught how to hunt for my food. I act like a dog but when I need to I can be human as well. I know how to talk and eat and be a real person, real human. Then there's when no living mortal is around. Just me and my instincts as a dog, a lion, whatever animal I need to be to survive. The only problem is I sometimes get caught. Now you see, I steal stuff from camp, leaving behind my fingerprints and footprints they can analyze. Everything goes fine except one day when I come back to my safe, homey cave I see three half-bloods and a centaur which instantly tels you I've been caught.

I'm Alison Gates, daughter of Artemis and this is my story.


	2. Chapter 2

I stared at them, my mouth dropping open and did what any smart person would do. I ran. Not a thought of staying at trying to fight them. Only an idiot would do that. I mean, they have swords and me, I've got a family who'll help me. The only problem. I have to find them. So I was running.

"Come on, Alison,' I muttered.

I quickly shape-shifted into a black wolf with white paws and a gray stomach. I howled, calling for my family. I poured on speed, hearing their human footsteps chasing after me then there's only the sound of galloping hooves. Centaurs are quick creatures and always catch up to me when we race, even if I'm way ahead. I heard a distant howl, a familair howl and changed direction, running left instead of straight. It was a trick. They had found my family and trapped them in cages. One of them lunged at me, trapping me in his arms.

He had a deathly scent around him, his skin was below zero, freezing cold. His silky, black hair hung down to his shoulders and he had eyes like the mud I used play in with my brothers and sisters. I glared at them.

"Alison, could you please-" Chiron began before I turned back into my human self, cutting him off.

"What do you want?"I asked before adding in a mutter, "Nothing good I bet."

He sighed and the boy let go of me but kept his hand gripping my arm, hard enough to break the flow of my blood. I nodded to the cages, signaling to let my family go. I recongized one of them, a girl with blonde hair and very intense gray eyes that fit her image as an athletic girl. Annabeth. Annabeth used to teach at camp before I was declared a THING from the Ares cabin and before I ran away. She opened the cages and my family ran over to me, growling at the boy who was holding me hostage. Jake - my very proctective brother - bit the boy, refusing to let go until he let me go free. Jake is a wolf who escaped from the circus. He has green eyes and long, white scraggly fur. The magician from the circus was going to cut him in half so naturally as soon as he got out there he went runninng. Any of us would do that. Now the boy - lets call him John - John was very strong and handled being bit by a wolf but I could see the pain in his eyes. I smiled, he may be strong but he'd give in soon.

"Emily, let him go," Chiron begged.

Annabeth started giving me her begging eyes which as a fact she knows I'm a sucker for. I tried to resist, I really tried but it is impossible to resist those begging eyes. I groaned in frustration. Jake let go as I patted his forehead. I glared at Chiron as John - you know who I'm talking about - pulled me up. I noticed the black t-shirt he was wearing had a picture and some words on it. Words written in Greek, of course. The words were positioned above the people in the picture. These were the names that were there {in order}:

[Don't know-Do know-Found me-Wasn't she a tree-Hate-Want to kill-Don't know]

Percy Annabeth Grover Thaila Travis-Connor Clarisse Nico

The boy who was underneath Nico looked a lot like the boy holding me so a change of name. I declare the boy holding me will have a new name which is Nico. Chiron slung me across his back, Nico sliding next to him on one side, Annbeth on the other and the Percy dude behind. I would never get out because I would just have been grabbed at. Me being stupid I forgot about just slipping into a eagle or some type of bird and just flying out of there. Life+Half-bloods=Suck which means 'Being a half-blood life will suck'.

* * *

I was taken, against my will, hostage onto a plane to New York and the worst part, they were taking me to camp. Camp Half-Blood. The place I had run away from. The one area where I wasn't a human or a half-blood. I was a thing. The reason I declared a thing was because I attacked a group of kids from the Ares cabin. It went like this. I was gaurding creek on my own for Capture the Flag when a group of Ares kids ran over. They decided they each would take turns to fight me which sucked because I was going to get tired and they could use a sneak attack when I least expect it. Everything went fine, I fought, they went down, next person and repeat. Then it was Clarisse's turn. It went fine until I lost my sense of concentration and got slashed across my face, right next to my lip. That's when I dropped my sword and went crazy. I don't know how many times I puched and kicked them before Chiron found me doing exactly that. Annabeth and Beckendorf dragged me away.

"GET THAT THING AWAY FROM US!" Clarisse screamed.

That's why I'm a thing. Ever since that day people would taunt me, calling me a thing, wanting me to get in trouble which I always did because I punched and kicked really hard. I would've killed them but after seven kids got stuck in the infirmary because of me Chiron made me swear I wouldn't kill them. He allowed me to be able to hurt them but no deaths which I had never planned on doing until he mentioned it. I ran away a month and two weeks after Capture the Flag because I couldn't handle being called a thing. It hurt me and I felt like no one cared about me which after my dad had died and my mom never claimed me it really hurts a person like me. My dad died the day I was born and some wolves took me as family. Every time I killed something I would make clothes out of the fur. When I got old enough I stole clothes by changing into a lion and scraing the hell out of people. Times were wonderful then Grover found me, I got declared a thing, yada, yada, yada.

Now where was I... oh yeah. They pushed me through the magical no-human-allowed borders of camp. The kids who were familiar with me stopped in their tracks and stared. Shoot, I thought I looked different, older. I mean, I used to have long, straight, black hair, now it's cut short, light, tan skin, now it's darker. My brown mixed with green eye was the same, same as my silver one but they still shouldn't have recongized me just by a glance. Then a horrifying voice called out to me.

"How are you, thing?" the voice shouted to me.

I turned slowly, praying myself to death that it wouldn't be Clarisse. Oh great, it was. The gods offically hate me.

"Good to see you too, Clarisse," I hissed, about ready to jump on her and punch her almost to death.

Chiron anounced, "It is time for lunch!"

Everyone cheered and ran towards the dinnig pavilion, pushing each other, trying to be first. Nico made the biggest mistake of his life. He let go of my arm which he was holding, no make that gripping, since Chiron pulled me down from his back to push me through the borders. I took off running, jumping on Clarisse, punching her jaw repeatedly, pushing my knees into her legs which both made her scream with pain. I learnt the reason I go crazy is because when you live with wolves you learn to do things that most people might not consider. Like when I was slashed by Clarisse it sent a message to my brain. Attack. You see, when I learned how to hunt sometimes other animals would attack us and cut me or do something that would make me lose blood. So Clarisse's slash reminded me of when animals attacked me when I was back at my home. I punched and kicked attackers when I didn't have anything to kill them with. Anyway, I could see blood rushing out of her nose and I reached for the knife I always carry. I pulled it out of my blue, mud-covered jeans. I prepared to strike it down on her neck but I remembered my swear so instead I made a slash across face, right next to her lip like she did to me. Her scream was shrill and full of pain. I felt hands grab at me and pull me up and away from Clarisse. I noticed everyone was staring at me, mouths dropped open. I smiled.

"That felt great," I commented.

Clarisse's glare did nothing to scare me like it would with other people. I was totally immune to it. Squirming out of Annabeth's and Percy's grip I jogged to the dinning pavilion as if nothing had happened which really annoyed Chiron.

* * *

Please review and it will make me write more for those who like my story so far.

Reviews are here.  
|


	3. Chapter 3

During lunch Clarisse had decided to make my life even more miserable by telling everyone what I did to her and why I was called thing when they asked. Now my new name was elected as thing. I know I swore I wouldn't kill anybody but I never swore my family wouldn't kill anybody so Clarisse better learn how to sleep with one eye open. Off they subject of my stupid mortal enemy the Hunters are here. I'm gonna die. They never forgive after what I did to Zoe. It was a mistake. How was I suppose to know that her leg wasn't the deer I had caught that got away with a bloody leg. How was I suppose to know she had just cut it by accident whilst hunting for food. I was only five! They pretty much glared at me the whole time but the good news is some of them, namely the ones who weren't half-bloods, refused to stay in my cabin so I got lucky.

Now we come to my cabin. I'm fourteen and because of Percy's wish I got claimed by the goddess of the Hunt, the one, the only Artemis. Que the fake cheering. My cabin is awesome. The Hunters part of it is covered in silver. Then there is a browned mixed with green and silver coloured curtain, seperating the children of Artemis and the Hunters though I don't know why. On my side of the curtain it's like home. There are trees grown into the corners and vines spread along the gray and black walls. A small pool of lake water rested by my bed which was really leaves and twigs woven into a blanket and grass clumped up into a pile underneath. There were shelves full of delicous just caught meat in different varieties: deer, lion, elk, snake - which was really hard to come by - and so much more. Maybe camp wan't so bad. Ha, I highly doubted that. I laid down on top of my bed annd stared at the ceiling. I waited until someone came to get me to begin my stupid lessons.

* * *

Guess what? Percy came to get me because I couldn't hurt him which really sucks. He dragged me kicking and screaming towards the sword arena. Annabeth was waiting there with her knife. She threw me a sword. I rolled my eyes and caught it with no effort, whatsoever. I began to notice the fact that the place looked like a boxing arena, with cheering fans and boxing ring in the center. Annabeth led me over to the ring, glaring at the ground. I wondered how everything got in here and why I had to be the one fighting whoever. Then I saw the one person I had no plans on fighting with. The new head Hunter. She wasn't glaring at me meaning she either knew about what I did to Zoe and didn't care or she didn't know and was forced by the Hunters to fight me. I looked around only to realize Chiron wasn't here. I frowned. Where was he? Maybe he allowed but refused to come.

"I'm sorry," Annabeth mumbled in a soft whisper.

I glanced at her then moved into the center ring. I gulped, I knew about this girl, she was Zeus's offspring. A lighting freak. At least she was a normal freak. I'm a weirdo freak of nature. Well, no point in fighting her, I mean, she was immortal now and a very powerful demigod. I'm totally dead so no point in fighting her anyway. I'd be dead as soon as I tried. I threw the sword to the ground, closing my eyes tight and waited.  
And waited.  
And waited.  
And waited.  
And waited.  
And waited.

But no pain came. I opened my eyes, realizing that she was only going to fight me if I fought her. A deep growl formed in my throat as I picked up the sword again, not meeting anyone's eyes. I didn't do anything, just stood there, playing with her mind.

"You looked beter as a tree Thaila," I commented.

Gritting her teeth she said, "You can't mess with me Alison. I'm not that weak."

I shrugged. Everyone was suprised when all I did was whistle. You'd think I'd have something more dramatic planned but no all you get is a whistle. It made my plan harder to understand but nobody can understand me so what's the point in even trying to understand what goes through my mind. That's when my plan burst through the doors. I beamed at everyone's shocked silence as golden lion emerged from the door.

_David on duty, who do I have to kill?_

I rolled my eyes. "You don't kill them,, David. All you do is help me out."

_Gotcha, boss._

"Don't call me boss!"

_Okay... boss._

"I give up, " I muttered.

David strutted over to Thaila who was staring at him, tyring to examine her possibilities at not getting beat up. I think they were very low. David growled at her then to everyone's complete terror he roared. It was lound and menacing, menacing enough to make them want to run for mommy. A few Aphrodite kids screamed bloodcurdling screams. I laughed a a very dark laugh. I liked seeing people scared though I'm not sure why. He stopped. I jogged over to him, stroking his nose.

"Good boy. Good boy," I whispered. "Thank you."

He nodded and strolled out, looking proud. I turned my attention back to Thaila, cracking my knuckles.

"I can do much worse than that," I announced. "You want that?"

I didn't waited for answer and walked out of the whole room.

* * *

I glared at the ceiling. Everyone but Annabeth, Percy, Nico, Chiron and Mr. D is afraid of me. It's what I was going for because it might convince Chiron into letting me leave. The Hunters never wanted me to be here so they have already asked Chiron to make me leave. Now it's everybody else. So I think I'm close to leaving and never coming back. I'm still called Thing. That hasn't changed but I'm close as well. Some people call me an animal. If I'm lucky that will be my new name. Annabeth walked in and laid down next to me.

"It's time for dinner," She told me.

"Okay," I replied.

I got up and left my cabin. There was no point in trying to stay, she would use her eyes on me. Annabeth walked along side me, not saying anything because she knew nothing she could do was going to make me stay here. I took my plate and shoved a few veggies {Hate them} into it, mumbling Artemis. Ii sat down and glared at what was on my late. A dry piece of chicken, carrots and some noodles. I heard a someone shout, "You can keep staring at but it's not going to go away!"Laughs followed it. I don't know what happened after that but the room went silent. I raised my head. Everyone was staring at Nico who was looking very angry.

"Oooo Alison's got her boyfriend saving her!" a Hunter mocked.

Everyone laughed except those who were still loyal to me. I frowned. A boyfriend. I didn't have a boyfriend. Then I realized why everyone had been staring at Nico. I stood up so suddenly everyone stopped to watch me, too see what I was going to do. I whipped around and glared at Nico who sat calmly in his seat.

"I already have to be called something I don't want to be called and now you have to make it worse so don't try to help me and my stupid life!!!!" I screamed.

He glared at me and I stormed off. I ran, running until I was close enough to Peleus that I could reach out and touch him, reach out and cross the borders and never come back. Hot and wet tears rolled down my face as I turned around, hearing the faint cries of everyone telling me to stop and then I was eight years old again.

**_- Flasback -_**

It was almost the bignning of summer, just a one month before it and I was staring behind me, thinking about how much I was going to leave behind, tears streaming down my face, making me remember why I was leaving, reminding me of all the taunts I had gone through, all the name calling, everything. Everyone was running towards me as fast as they could, screaming "Stop" and "Don't go" and "You'll die out there" but nothing would make me stay. I turned around and ran, my hair blowing in my face. I kept running, snuck aboard the first plane to anywhere, anywhere to get away from the people who made me scared, the place I didn't belong. What suprised me was that my family had changed direction to hunt in the area I was going so that's how I managed to find them. The whole plane ride I was hearing the shouts and screams play over and over in my head.

*Scene changed - seven years old, three days before my eight birthday*

I was staring at the sky when hands came up and awoke me out of my wonderous daydream.

"What were you dreaming about, Thing?" I heard someone ask.

I got up and left, enduring everyone whispering about me, calling me Thing, pointing to me, spreading rumors. The only thought on my mind was, 'I have to get out of here, I have to leave this place. I have to get away.'

**_- End of Flashback -_**

I woke up from my memory by a pair of cold hands jolting me awake. Everyone stared at me. I glared, pushing whoever was holding my arms. I clenched my hands into fists, waiting for someone to tell me I was a baby for running away. I felt something sucking at my arm. I looked, a small tube was stuck on skin, going all the way down to a mini television that clearly said, on the top of it, Memory Transmitter. Oh my Gods. They saw my memories, they understood how I felt. I stared at them, guiltiness was plastered on their faces. And all we did was stare at each other, them understanding how I felt and me realizing that.


	4. Chapter 4

Two weeks had past since the incident. Nico and I had become friends, everyone apoligized for being mean because they didn't know how I felt, how much torture I went through but that doesn't mean they don't like to humilate me every time they get a chance. I was currently in the Hades cabin, playing Go Fish with Nico, Percy and of course Annabeth.

"Do you have any sevens?" she asked.

I surrendered my two sevens, noticing Nico was desperately trying to hide his cards. I snatched one out of his hand giving it to Annabeth who nodded happily, putting her deck down in front of her. I don't really know how I knew it was a seven without looking at it, maybe it was because a bird told me. Eh.

"Do you have any fives," Annabeth asked again.

"Go fish," I replied while Percy gave up a five.

And that's how it continued on. We played for maybe two hours straight, including our bathroom beaks and wrestles when trying to steal a card. I heard a conch sound in the distance. Dinner and tonight we were gonna play Capture the Flag. Percy kept complaing on how unfair it was that he wasn't allowed to play but Chiron was just being cautious. When we were outside the light from the sun reflected in my eyes, nearly blinding me. I turned my head in the opposite direction of the sun as I pulled out my Moon Blade.

I should explain what that is. A Moon Blade is not a weapon. It is a type of traveling form. All you do is hold it up to some sort of light, concentrate then you're wherever you wish to be. The way it does that is because the light reflects off of the blade which reflects onto you. The blade is silver and has engraved on it - in black - Moon Blade so any person, smart or dumb, would know it's a Moon Blade and not a weapon. It only works with children of Artemis though. It works best under the Moon. How I got it was going into my cabin - the Hunters still hate me - to find a box with a Moon Blade in it and instructions as well as a bow with silver arrows and a sword. I work best with both weapons. Pretty sweet huh. The sword wasn't celestial bronze or iron. Instead it was made with the hard suspense of the Moon. The handle of the sword is black with a silver design on it, wrapping all around the hilt. The design is a wolf and I love it. If I ever meet my mom I will attack her with hugs. Now back to my story.

I held the Moon Blade up to the sun. Next thing I know I'm in the dining pavilion, right by my table. I sat down, closing my eyes, putting my head on the table, covering myself with my arms. I like peace and I like quiet... sometimes. Soon the room was full of loud, pushy kids who were tripping over themselves to get to their seats. I picked up the plate that had been set down in front of me and jogged over to the fire, my peace and quiet gone. Dumping all the food that was on my plate into the fire I slid back to my table. I don't like meat that people make, I preffer the meat I catch. All the meat on my shelves were gone. A person can eat a lot in ten days. I put my plate down and stared at a bug that was crawling along my table, a fly maybe. I felt a tap on my back. I looked up to see Chiron.

"Alison, you must eat something," he complained.

I shook my head.

"I only eat what I catch or it it's wet and bloody," I mumbled.

Some of the campers looked at me in disgust, most of them were the Demeter kids. They could want to kill me for all I care. It doesn't matter to me. I love meat, they're vegi... veger... all they are is vegetable lovers. Why do people make such stupid names that I can't pronounce! My stomach rumbled in protest for something to eat and I clutched it, feeling so much pain. Chiron sighed.

"If you swear to come back you may go," he said.

I swore to come back and took off running, past the borders. I had no idea where I was going to go. I pulled out my blade and dissapeared, finding myself back at my home but the only thought on my mind was food.

* * *

Happykid44 here. That is actually how I play Go Fish. So if it's really weird to you how I play just imagine it your way. Thank you and good night... or good morning.


End file.
